Infinty War (Avengers)
by QueenBeeMayz
Summary: My verison of the Avengers and the Infindy war! "I hear a tump. I run back up the stairs and hit on the rock that blocks the entrance. Old torches light up in a path. I slowly follow. I stand infront of a gold Panther statue. The mouth opens to reveal..."


Please note that this is my version of the Avengers! They are currently in their 20s in my version!! Don't be afraid to comment!!! I love you guys and enjoy!!! Also don't forget to vote, it helps me know if you guys like this and want me to continue!!! ️*

I breath in the cold winter air as I step out into the snowy New York world. Manhattan was pretty calm for a Friday night. I pull my hood over my head and reujust my bag and start to walk twords a subway station. I walk down the stairs and use my bording pass to board the next ride.

I board and sit on a seat closet to the door. I pull my Phone out of my bag and my Flight Ticket. I sigh, I'm meeting a friend in Africa. I'm being forced to run away from the Government and Ross. Ross was forcing me and my team to sign the Sokovia Accords so that him and the Government could control us. Honestly, I did sign them at first. Then I discovered my mistake and went back and destroyed any documents or files that claimed that me and my team sighed them. Now, I'm here running for my life.

Couple of Boring Hours Later*

Now at Africa*

I arrive at my destination and look around. This little city is called Wakanda. It's quite a sight to be honest. From it's beautiful looks to it's beautiful people, it's amazing something like it actually exists. "Greetings Miss.Romnoff." I hear a polite voice. I turn to the voice to see T'Challa. "Hey." I smile back. "Welcome to Wakanda!" He smiles. "It's gorgeous." I smile. "It is very pleasing to the eye." He politely replies. "I'll give you a tour after you get settled in your home." He fished as we enter a tiny apartment room. I look around to see it has a Kitchen, Bathroom, Bedroom and a living room. It also had a balcony that gave you a nice view. T'Challa gives me a tour like promised and we depart. I return to my apartment and go to bed. As soon as my head lays on the pillow I fall asleep clutching my knife under my pillow with one hand.

A few months past by. Natasha gets used to living in Wakanda. She even learns some fighting skills from a nice solider. She's even gifted a suit (remember her picture on the cover?). T'Challa also learns to trust the Ex-Avenger even more and promised to always listen to her ideas and stories as much as she listens to his and his's people's. Natasha now feels completely off the radar of Ross and any Avenger. And most importantly, safe... well kinda... it is the Black Widow after all...*

"Ouch!" I yelp as my opponent punches my chest. "Sorry!" The man frowns. "It's ok." I smile. "Its just play fighting, not the real deal. But if it was, you would be on your ass by now." I smirk. "Wanna bet!" He smiles as he grabs his basket of Apples he had picked. This guy is a soldier for Wakanda and has happily taught me some fighting skills. He also enjoys picking fruits and handing them out for free through out the city. "I better head home!" He smiles as he tosses me an Apple. "Tell your wife I said hello and good luck with the baby!" I smile as I start to munch on the Apple. "I definitely will. And I can't wait for the baby to be born! Bye!" He waves as he heads off. I sigh as I sit on a rock. The nice winds blows through my hair. I throw my Apple core on the ground. The wind starts to pick up. I see a bright gold glow. I look down to see my hour glass necklace glow. "What the..." I stumble as I stand up. I look at the grass to see it glow a gold color too. It created a path. I slowly follow with caution. It leads to the forest and continues until it stops at a cave entrance blocked by a boulder. I push the rock out of the way and look at the dark Cave. I slowly follow the gold glowing path down some stone steps. I hear a tump. I run back up the stairs and hit on the rock that blocks the entrance. Old torches light up in a path. I slowly follow. I stand infront of a gold Panther statue. The mouth opens to reveal...


End file.
